1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a gas stove, and more particularly to a nozzle of a gas stove.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional gas stove includes a gas switch and a nozzle connected to the gas switch. The gas switch controls the gas mixing with air for burning. Conventional gas stove incorporates liquefied petroleum gas or natural gas to supply gas. The liquefied petroleum gas and natural gas have different pressure and output, such that the nozzles of gas stoves for liquefied petroleum gas and for natural gas are different. Typically, the nozzle for liquefied petroleum gas has a smaller hole, and the nozzle for natural gas has a greater hole. Manufacturers of gas stove have to prepare both types of the nozzles for different gas stoves, and that increases the cost of manufacture.
To fix this problem, there was a nozzle for both liquefied petroleum gas and natural gas. Such nozzle is provided with an adjustable member on the nozzle. The adjustable member is moved proximal or distal to the nozzle that could control the output of gas. In practice, when the adjustable member is moved against the nozzle, the nozzle has only one hole jetting gas out. In such condition, the nozzle is suitable to the gas stove of liquefied petroleum gas. On the contrary, when the adjustable member is moved away from the nozzle, the nozzle has plenty of holes jetting gas for the gas stove of natural gas.
Such nozzle may be suitable for both types of gas stove. But the inventor found the nozzle having air turbulence when the adjustable keeps a predetermined distance from the nozzle, and that makes the gas out unstable.